Why Now?
by Ai-chan-no-hana
Summary: Ron's thoughts a week before Hermione's wedding. May not be what you’re expecting.


Why Now  var TlxPgNm='id17'; 

Summary: _Ron's thoughts a week before Hermione's wedding. May not be what you're expecting. _

Rating: _PG_

Genre: _Romance _

Disclaimer: _J.K. Rowling rules, it's all hers._

Spoilers: _Small ones to Sorcerer's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban and Goblet of Fire _

Warnings: _Hermione/?_

Feedback: _Sure! Review or send an e-mail to _**ai_chan_no_hana@hotmail.com**

Chapters: _One part and really short. Maybe I'll write a sequel. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Guess I ought to be a stupid prat and make you cry more often." **

A Muggle Summer

_by __**Zsenya**_

  
  


**Why Now?**

_A Short Fanfic about Ron's Feelings _

  
  


Hermione is getting married. 

  


I'm sitting near the lake looking at the dark sky. I should be thinking about the graduation party tomorrow. Or the exam's results we received yesterday. Even about the job I will have when I get out of here. But she'll be speaking in graduation tomorrow (of course, she's Head girl) and got the highest score in the N.E.W.T.'s (mind you, the highest in the last _five _centuries). And I know exactly what she's going to do when she leaves Hogwarts. One week, one more week and she's getting married.

  


A lot of things come to my mind when I think about her. The young girl with bushy hair and rabbit teeth I saw in the first day of school. The pale petrified genius laying on one of the infirmary's bed. The courageous friend that slapped Draco in our third. And the beautiful _-gorgeous!-_ young woman I saw in the Yule Ball. Hermione with her three hundred pages Arithmancy's Books. Hermione and her 'We need to follow the rules' attitude. Hermione and her house-elf liberation obsession. Hermione and her kind, gentle and warm almond-colored eyes. The girl -_the woman!_- I love. And I have the urge to get up and tell her all that. Why now?

  


She changed a lot those last years. She has become more beautiful, more carefree and I dare say, more mature. She smiles a lot, to almost everyone (even some Slytherins get this honor). She sings songs to herself when she thinks no one is listening. She just sits in the common room a long time looking to no where in particular thinking about something. About someone.

  


_'She'll be happy, she'll be happy...'_ my mind keeps trying to tell me. But what if that's not true? It will break my heart to se her unhappy. I still can't believe she said yes to... She deserves better, so much better! Why do I have the urge to tell her I love her so much? Why now?

  


"Ron?"

  


I turn around to see the owner of my thoughts, my feelings, my whole being, looking kindly at me. She's not wearing her school robes now, just a cute blue dress, although she still has her Head girl badge. She always looks so wonderful wearing blue...

  


"Is there something wrong?"

  


Her voice sounds a little concerned. Why should it be? I smile softly.

  


"No, everything is alright. I was just thinking a bit."

  


She smiles back. Blessed be Malfoy for that amazing smile...

  


"Ok then. I'll let you think a bit more. Just don't be late for dinner."

  


She turns around and starts to walk to the castle. The urge comes with full strength. I need to teel her! But for Godric's sake, why now?

  


"Hermione!" I called.

  


She don't even bothers to turn around.

  


"Yes?"

  


"I love you!" The words come out of my mouth before I could stop them. Why, oh, why now?

  


Her whole body becomes stiff for a moment. I can sense she has breathed deeply.

  


"I know." she says, her voice low and full of emotion. She then turns to look at me and I can see her eyes are full of tears. What have I done?

  


She then smiles. Not one of those smiles she gives to everyone, but a true, happy, real one.

  


"Wouldn't have agreed to marry you if I wasn't sure." she says before starting to run to the castle, blushing like the first time I kissed her. And I finally find my answer.

  


Because now was the perfect time.

  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Short but sweet (I hope!). This was supposed to be a Koenma/Botan (YYH) fanfic but ended up this way. Will someone be kind enough to review?_

  
  



End file.
